Rescuing Our Doctor
by the Bad Wolf 02
Summary: Right out across every universe, all of time and space, the Doctor’s child is forming her own team of recon-agents for a very important mission: Saving the Doctor and she only takes the best. Once Jenny forms her squad, what hurdles will they face, will they all make it out alive and will the Doctor leave behind all her friends again? Even River and Rose? ThirteenRose, JackIanto
1. TheSquadAssembles

**A/N:**

**In this story, it would be much easier if the characters didn't have a bad ending so that they can help the Doctor- like Rose isn't eternally trapped in the parallel universe, Donna doesn't forget her time with the Doctor, Clara isn't with Ashildr in their own Tardis but is still a teacher at that school and Amy isn't locked in the so far past but the year 2005 instead with Rory. So, what we'll find is the companions having slightly different beginnings because I've jigged around their exits from the show.**

Give or take, it was 9 in the morning and Donna sighed miserably as she ate her breakfast. Yet another boring day as a Chiswick temp. Once she'd eaten her two slices of toast, the red-head went to get dressed, washed and presentable. Giving Wilfred a big, bear-hug, Donna finally left for the day with an unusual spring in her step. The summer weather allowed her to walk to work through the many streets of London so she had decided on some casual clothes: comfy, denim jeans with a loose, purple top and a grey, knitted cardigan. Arriving below the building in question, Donna pushes aside her doubts and jogged inside with a smile plastered on her face. Glancing to the right, she watched as the odd, Scottish girl from calls sector frowned at the lifts before stepping inside. Adding the thought -do not get the left lift up- to her notes of Dos and Don'ts, Donna signed in for work. Signature scribbled onto the page, Donna headed towards the metal doors on the far right. Everything was fine until she stepped into the lift, eyes drooping heavily as the doors began to close and promptly collapsed in a heap.

Amy and Rory were sat around the breakfast table eating cereal with their butler, a stray ood, when the Nurse had a call from his boss. Within five minutes, the couple were out the front door and off to their jobs, Amy worked at a company called HC Clements as a customer-service call manager (not that she was good at it) whilst her husband Rory now worked as a Nurse at UNIT. Ever since they got locked away in this year, the two had gotten new jobs, new lives and a new home. UNIT was dangerous and mysterious however it was their only source of information and that's how they collected the latest gossip about aliens and therefore their closest chance to ever finding the Doctor again. Rory didn't mind working their as he didn't actually do any major missions, he was just a medical assistant in the company's hospital ward on floor -15. Amy couldn't find any jobs at first and soon gave in but after a little dig, Rory found her a job at an interesting place. But, she didn't enjoy her stature in the company as all she got to do all day was sit around and listen to people complaining over the phone. She worked on floor 7 with Marion, Helen, Zoe, some others and Isabel. Each morning she would run up the stairs much to Donna's confusion, 'why not take the lift' she thought. And that's what Amy did today, she took the small lift out of simple interest. Watching the little red numbers count down to 0, Amy frowned remembering her last encounter after using a lift at a toy store. Coincidence, she hopped inside and squinted at the strangely blurry buttons. Blurry... Dizzy... and sleep.

(SORRY, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. Time for a re-write) (Jack, Gwen and Ianto survive the 456 together. Let's pretend there's no Esther or Oswald Danes cuz they just be moving up my plot here. Never mind Tosh and Owen cuz they left too early in the seasons to be revived and still make sense. Oh, you know what. Here goes): The black-haired women from Cardiff leaned back against her Captain's chest as he wrapped his arm around her co-worker. Gwen came from a very old, traditional family born in Cardiff. Ianto- not so much. However, Jack was no ordinary human, he was a fixed point in time, born in the 51st century, unable to die, centuries old, not from Earth but still human and prepared for the worst. But right now, he was his friends support and that was a good enough motive to be happy. On Gwen's sofa, the team were watching a simple TV show when Jack's vortex manipulator started bleeping. He smiled,

"It would seem we have visitors!"

Together, the team each took a pistol and side-stepped out of the building coming face to face with a curly, blonde women holding a very nifty hand-gun from at least the 30th century. She was bent over forward in a recovery stance in clear disorientation from using cheap, nasty time-travel. Jack smirked,

"Need a drink next time?"

River turned around smugly, flicking her blaster back inside it's holster,

"Oh, hardly need one, dear. I haven't a clue where I am yet. Now, where are the Ponds?"

Rory raced into the ward crashing into his friend Martha clumsily. Quickly apologising, he offered her a smile and set off walking towards his desk when he noticed her serious face and tense posture. She indicated back to the lift and grabbed his arm as she walked towards the metal doors. She coughed before whispering nonchalantly into his ear,

"The Brigadier sent for us. Oh, and Amy too."

Rory, not being one so dumb and knowledge-less as most working here, spun to face Martha with a wide-eyed expression. The Brigadier was high priority at UNIT and nobody ever saw or spoke to him. So, Rory didn't understand what he wanted with Martha, him and his wife. Did he know that Amy and him were stuck in this heaven-forbid time? Never the less, he let his boss wearing her beige jacket guide him to her boss. Today, was going to be interesting.

Ianto frowned questioningly,

"The Ponds, sorry, who?"

River rolled her eyes and shook her head mischievously holding out her hand,

"Yep, clueless as always. Looks nice, I'd say- judging by the wind- this is Cardiff. And, thinking about Amy and or what the Doctor told me, she'd never come here. Well, guess that's goodbye?"

Jack caught her shoulder and smiled,

"Oh no it's not. You're a friend of the Doctor's. Ever heard of Torchwood?"

The long out stretched conversation that included lots of flirting, jokes and tales of the Doctor concluded one thing. Somebody wanted their help, them being the many trustworthy companions of the Doctor after the Time War. The daring women- called River- was sent here after reading a note she found during her stay at Darillium. She knew that her end was near so this letter may be the end of her journey, yet she kept that to herself. After a quick co-ordinate exchange, the vortex manipulators were set for their next travel and each host had a guest. Gwen holding River's hand and Ianto hanging of Jack's arm lime a cat. Flash- crackle- pop.

Clara was sat on her motorbike zooming back to her flat after a busy school day but pulled over when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket: Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. The teacher quickly removed her helmet and put the phone to her ear,

"Hey, Kate. What's wrong?"

There was muffled chatter coming through the speaker clearly in the background whilst Kate's voice was the dominant sound to be heard,

"Not so much a problem, just a message. For you. New location: my office, The Black Archives."

Clara re-clipped on her black, shiny hat and revved the engine spinning the back-wheel around and driving a bee-line towards the Tower of London or better known as Kate's office. As she pulled up in the court yard, Clara frowned as a soldier solutes to her. Being with the Doctor does that to you, you stop wanting gratitude. Out of respect she nodded back to him before following the man into the many corridors. Five minutes later, Clara found herself beside Kate staring into a glass-box containing something called a vortex manipulator. Listening to Kate's few words, Clara stepped inside and took the device- strapping it to her wrist,

"Right, you said that YOUR dad from the past wants MY help from the future. I have so many questions like how did he know I would exist, what does he need MY help for and how does this thing work? Ok, mainly that last one."

After Kate had given Clara a little step-by-step tour of the futuristic machine, she exited the container and watched as Clara disappeared in a flash of brief light.

13 Bannerman road. Sarah Jane was sat next to Maria as they all ate their jam-sandwiches in the loft. Mr Smith was busy doing some calculations with K-9 and Luke was tinkering with his latest project across the room. Clyde was the first to react to the strange noise, jumping to his feet and crouching behind the couch. Maria and Luke joined him and watched in horror as Sarah-Jane simply stood up and watched the spot where a crackling sound was coming from. Mr Smith droned on in silence until he spotted the occurrence,

"Sarah-Jane. It would seem you have multiple teleports heading towards your location. Would you like me to apply restraint fields?"

Tenderly, the women shook her head and returned to her place on the coach smiling when multiple people arrived in her house all but one panting heavily. He spoke up cheerfully in his thick American accent,

"Well, what a pleasure. Sarah-Jane you are still looking beautiful as ever! Meet my new crew."

Gwen and Ianto waved gingerly whilst River stood with a hand on her hip,

"Just how many women did he leave behind? God, I'm gonna slap that man!"

Sarah smiled and embraced Jack and his team before confronting the new women,

"I don't think we've met. I'm Sarah-Jane Smith and, yes, I did travel with the Doctor once. Long ago... Oh, I almost forgot. Luke, stay away from this lot. You too Clyde and Maria. What can I say? Too many guns!"

Jack laughed and began explaining their mission and Sarah was immediately in on it. If all the Doctor's friends were in need then Sarah wanted to be there. After all, wasn't he there for her all the time? She exchanged goodbyes with her son's friends and gripped Jack's arms,

"Prepare for the worst, right? The Doctor always hated these things."

Jack nodded with a shrug in reply,

"Well, he's not here now is he? Not yet at least."

With one last intake of air, both time-travellers clamped a hand down on their respective buttons and the group disappeared again.

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked this. Another one of my re-union ideas. So far, I haven't written much of this one. Normally I write a lot and slowly update but no, this time I give you all my work so far. It might have a load of mistakes in cuz I'm ill tho. And it may be not the best but I promise the plot is going somewhere.**

**Love,**

**~Kitty xOxOxO**


	2. Rose

**A/N:**

**I am so glad so many of you are enjoying my story so far. I'm thinking of maybe a once a week update cycle. I don't have long to write so it makes it easier if I do it this way. I'll start updating every Sat/Sun. No specific time in the day, just note I'm from England. I think I'm going to make this Fic my main priority so may other stories may be put on hold for the moment.**

A dark storage facility located at the bottom of Canary Wharf was strangely over-populated on a special Friday night. Two members of medical staff appeared out of the lift meanwhile five- no six people teleported inside using cheap and nasty time-travel also known as vortex manipulators. In fact, the same vortex manipulator from different time periods. One of which was Clara, three being Torchwood, one being River and the last Sarah. Rory jumped as the many people appeared in a heap on the floor and Martha started towards them, Doctoring instinct kicking in just before Rory's. They soon had four recovering humans propped up against a cargo box and everyone made nice re-unions whilst Jack tried to chat-up River Song around the corner but of course she declined for her own secret reason. That's when she noticed Rory and launched herself at him with happy tears.

"Father :)"

She whispered into his ear. She squeezed him tight and stepped back suddenly,

"Where's Amy?"

As if in answer to her question, the lift bleeped expectantly and the doors opened yet again to reveal an angry Donna and Amy either side of the Brigadier,

"You knocked me out, stuck me in an elevator with her JUST to take me to some weirdos' club?!"

Her eyes scanned the group of people before landing on a Martha who was saluting the Brigadier with Jack, his team and Sarah,

"Oh thank God. I'm not alone here."

She offered a smile and dived at her old friends. A great reunion is one with tears shed. And there was more to spare as they all cradled each other, not a single person daring to let go in fear that they'd disappear. However, Martha's boss had different ideas and let out a little cough, walking deeper into the room. Nobody except Clara, Gwen and Ianto followed him as they were too busy having a pleasant time together so instead he decided to get ready for her arrival with their 'special advantage'. This included dimming the lights, filtering the atmosphere, disabling the CCTV and scrambling the energy-readings down here. Oh,and of course, protection: a special glass observation chamber that he raised on the right of the room for the party of people to use as shelter.

Clara looked on intently as this intriguing sergeant fiddled with nobs, levers and keys making the Brig smile fondly,

"And who are, you. Miss?"

Clara gulped and stepped up to his side,

"Clara Oswald. I'm from the future- that sounded better in my head, yeah. You see, it's strange. I work with your daughter, Kate. It's an honour to meet you, she speaks highly of you and that is quite a feat!"

The Brigadier gave a hearty laugh before ushering everyone into the small box,

"Time?"

"19:58, Sir."

Ianto replied looking down at his stop watch. Jack smirked slyly,

"Still got that same watch, Ianto?"

Ianto blushed and looked away but his attention was suddenly stolen by a strange glow that seemed to be emitted out of thin air. The glow was becoming more violent until it became a fiery, spitting, sparkling, circling, full-blown portal of gold. The onlookers observed in awe at the beautiful spectacle before them, it looked like a firework. At that point, from down a stairwell on the opposite side of the room, a certain Mickey Smith skidded inside angrily,

"What the hell?"

Jack smirked from inside the shatter-proof glass,

"Ahh, look who it is! Just when I thought today was gonna be a good day?!"

Martha smacked the Captain who reeled backwards into Ianto before turning back to the confused acquaintance on the opposite side of the room,

"Hey, Mickey. I suggest staying over there, the Brigadier's showin-"

"Brigadier. As in THEE BRIGADIER?!"

Mickey was saluting generously whilst keeping a distance from the brilliant, bright light that's source could still not be seen. As if someone had turned up the volume, gushing, windy sound increased to deafening levels disrupting any means of communication. Really, it was a good job the floor above was sound-proof and that it wasn't a really busy part of UNIT. Mickey's mouth was folded into a straight line as excited, happy shrieks and squeals echoes around the room followed my joyful laughter. Laughter that lit up the room making it's occupants bristle with impatience. A knowledgeable yet young voice carried out into the room and made Martha blink in astonishment and Donna run up to Martha by the glass in surprise. She looked at Martha and they locked eyes. Holding the same exasperated, excited yet extremely perplexed feeling in their shared gaze. They turned back to the glass grasping each other's arms for support. The younger voice of the two vocals sounded out into the empty cargo facility again as if the person were in the very room with a microphone,

"What would he say right now?"

"Oh, I don't know. Give a great speech on an old Earth saying, about great power, wisdom and 'consolation to the soul' in times of need..."

After her short, over-exaggerated speech finished, this second girl paused for effect and started spluttering back a laugh. The two voices eventually composed themselves and the sound of footsteps grew quieter in retreat. Just as Martha dropped her guarded and let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding, the sound of boots on sand bounced back heavily along with two loud, gleeful shouts in almost perfect unison,

"ALLONS-Y!!!"

Two blonde streams of glowing hair fanned out wildly behind their owner's bodies as the girl's leapt towards the golden, spitting, circular gateway in front of them just hovering above the greyish, wet sand. It felt amazing and wonderful like flying and soaring on a high yet terrifying and extremely heart-wrenching, no, like having your heart literally pulled out. As soon as the older-looking girl felt her body re-materialise the other side of the transdimensional portal, she gasped in relief and let out another happy squeal. Beside her, the young-looking girl she'd come to love dearly yelped in success too however the victorious moment was to be celebrated later as the taller blonde came to her heightened senses. As they fell through the air, Rose signalled to the bleach-blonde and flipped over in the air to brace for impact with whatever floor they came in contact with. Time slowed down as their eyes met the sight below them, seeing the far off floor. Rose bite her lip anxiously and her friend sighed knowingly,

"I knew there was something wrong with the co-ordinates!"

Rose teased the other blonde as they fell to

"You sound just like your dad when you say that."

Jenny scoffed disapprovingly letting out a huffing denial as they hurtled towards the ground. Unhelpfully, Jenny started a count down as if they weren't going to hit a concrete landing and get painfully injured but were simply watching the run up to New Year. She turned to her companion questioningly expressing her annoyance,

"Really?"

"Well, you know you can't die from this so why worr-Two."

The other falling girl frowned at Jenny and allowed the warm glow she'd come to depend on so often after losing her Doctor, his meta-crisis, her family and place at Torchwood take over every inch of her control. Jenny seemed to enjoy watching Rose whenever the Tardis kicked in and granted her power on full throttle: the blonde literally looked like a Goddess when she played Bad Wolf and Jenny loved to think of Rose as her mother even if that weren't possibly true. It was only natural considering the two of them had spent the past decades on the run together through Pete's World, the amount of time's Rose had taken care over Jenny and taken the liberty to protect her like no other. Most would say they were sisters, others: best friends but Jenny would stop on no accounts to call Rose her mum. Especially considering her Father loved Rose when Jenny had been created from that strange biological DNA extrapolator (aka a 'progenation machine') on Messaline with Martha, Donna, the Hath and the humans. Yes, she knew River was the Doctor's wife. Yes, she knew Rose hadn't even been in this universe when she had been generated. Yes, she knew the Doctor would object. No, she didn't care.

Split seconds away from the floor, time stopped allowing Jenny to hop to the floor gently whilst Rose dropped miserably from a minute height. She flopped onto her back and stared upwards, ignoring the grinning Jenny who was stood beside her. All the same, Jenny's peace was broken when she found herself being attacked by a shocked red-head and a worried Asian. This made Rose break down in a heavy laugh the broke her frustration. She yawned and stretched out wide, trying to shake off the small collision with the floor and clear the tears in her eyes from Bad Wolf. Still, she sat up to find a circle of people all around her. Squeaking she pushed back against the floor. Back and forth, her head whipped around before she sat bolt upright again and exclaimed in pure-shock,

"SARAH-JANE? Wait, Jack, Mickey, Donna! 'S this a hallucination. Gee, must've hit my head real hard?!"

It was Jenny's turn to giggle as a blue flurry dived into Rose's stomach, knocking her back down again and forcing an inaudible Oof out of her lungs. Rose's laugh melted Mickey and the Captain's heart as she squirmed out of the man's grasp wheezing through giggles,

"Honestly, Jack. You never change. Mind?"

Jack let go immediately and stood, holding his hand out to one of his oldest friends. Gratefully, Rose obliged and grabbed his arm allowing the Captain to swiftly pull her to her feet. One step was all it took, one step and questions poured down on her like heavy down-pour. A growl emitted from somewhere deep inside her throat and silenced the group of people who looked around questioningly allowing Rose time to slip from the jumble of people towards Jenny. She turned to the boxes she was sat on and shrugged hopelessly, allowing Mickey to wrap his arms around her waist as the chatter began again. Being careful not to upset Mickey, she rolled her eyes and pouted at a smirking Jenny. Unfortunately, Jack did notice and walked in front of Rose's line of sight who jumped back in alarm. Jack, Jenny and Mickey laughed causing a sad whimper to push it's way out of Rose's lips.

At this point in time, Donna kindly extracted Rose and pulled her to the side feeling a bit out of her depth. She smiled gently and softly pushed the first button,

"Sorry for intruding, Rose. Can I ask you some questions because I'm really, REALLY confused."

Rose nodded and offered a reassuring smile. Donna continued with more confidence and enthusiasm after Rose's confirmation,

"Didn't we leave you in the other. Well, you know. Universe?"

Inhaling deeply, Rose did nothing to hide the sad hitch in her breath but still offered her old friend a smile,

"Yea, you did. And trust me. It hurt, a lot. For a long time. But I will always forgive he Doctor and you are NOT to blame."

Nodding with the blonde contemplating all possibilities, Donna looked between Jenny and Rose,

"Impossible."

Rose smirked,

"Wanna bet?"

Donna slapped the girl's arm playfully,

"Rose, you ARE impossible. As is this entire event. And Jenny for that matter, she died."

"Yeah, she told me that too. But what do you expect, she's his daughter after all."

Donna sighed lovingly,

"She's flippin' beautiful too. Wish I had gorgeous hair like that, it's to die for!"

"Yeah, 'sn't it just... Me 'n' Jenny've known each other for a while now."

Donna was going to continue when Rose spun around just as a weapon was pressed to her head,

"Oh, 's nice t' meet you too."

River smiled sarcastically,

"Yeah, a pleasure. Now, who the hell are you?!"

(_INSERT THEME TUNE)_

**Well, see you my fellow readers!**

**~Kitty XXXXX**


	3. GettingToKnowYou

**A/N:**

**Hey, hope all you Whovians watched Day of the Doctor at 7:00pm last night (21/03/20). #savetheday! Anyways, cuz 9f the annoying corona virus and I'm on lock-down, I've more time to write. So I'll upload two chapters today. Hope you like where this is going :) On with the show:P**

Gulping, Donna looked up to see the other red-head and a blonde man behind the curly-haired architect with a blaster. They both looked a bit annoyed that they had been neglected. Shakily, the temp took a step back flicking her vision between River and Rose. This was a conflict Donna wanted to stay away from. The girl who had been the Doctor's one and only when Donna was still travelling with him was apparently unperturbed by the weapon; stood calmly against it as if waiting for the trigger to pull. Donna scrunched up her brow waiting for the scenario to play out. She was mildly scared of River ever since the library- scared but amused after watching how well she kept the Doctor in line. But she'd died in the library so this River was a younger version, how much younger she didn't know. Donna was just about to interrupt when the shorter blonde piped up,

"Blimey, 's cold in here."

Sighing, River tightened her grasp on the taser and rolled her neck in a circle,

"Name."

" 'm Rose. Rose Tyler. Not much me- stupid ape from planet Earth. Well, this Earth anyway- not born on a parallel world, jus' saying, River."

The Time-Lady breath hitched and she glared at Rose inquisitively. Oh boy had she heard of this one before. She. Was. Competition. With this, the new-arrival turned around and yelled a couple of oddly sounding words to Jenny (Hey, can I borrow your fleece?) who promptly pulled off her warm coat and hurled it in Rose's general direction before turning back to Martha (who was leaning against Mickey's shoulder) and resuming a deep discussion. Donna opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by an angry River,

"Ok, a human can speak an ancient language now. Not really buying it, I highly doubt you are a human. And that little light-show you put on earlier was impressive for the yapping, inferior species you say you are."

Donna huffed in offence but quickly regretted it and put her arms up in a silent surrender. River nodded in acknowledgment but her eyes were still trained in the other who was smirking,

"Be careful- your sounding a little too much like himself!"

Slipping her soft winter-coat over her slim shape, Rose shouted back over her shoulder to a black man River had not noticed arriving,

"Oi, Mickey. Over here!"

Rose waited impatiently for her ex to arrive before turning towards him, unflinching as River pushed her taser further into the girl's light-blonde hair,

"Tell our new friend Professor River Song here that I was born human, born on Earth. Grew up with you. Traveled with the Doctor. You know, just so I have an alibi or two."

Mickey frowned and stood up to River, squaring the women with strength,

"Rose's human. Mother was Jackie Tyler, lived here but the 'other' her died in Pete's world. Father was Pete Tyler, he died in this universe but not in the 'other' one. Me and Rose got stranded on the other side of the wall after Canary Wharf with Jackie and Pete until the stars went out. Then the barriers broke so we came back, kicked dalek butt, saved the Earth and 26 other planets, no, the entire universe. NO, every universe. Then he brought everyone home, that's the last time we all saw each other. Doctor sent her, Jackie and his meta-what's-it back to that universe and ran. Coward. I stayed back here."

Rose coughed in an exaggerated manner,

"Thanks Mickey."

"Anything for you, babe."

Sighing, she half guided Mickey - half shoved him back towards the other babbling people,

"So, born Human, and no' trapped in another world."

With a sigh, Amy's daughter laughed sarcastically,

"I do know who you are, Rose Marion Tyler."

River smiled smugly and swivelled around pulling the 'taser' up to eye level and studying it carefully, now facing the young 20-year-old-looking red-head and the blonde nurse. Soon enough, Amy grew impatient of her daughter's incessant showing-off and flung herself at River demanding a hug. The hug Amelia had been waiting years for yet Melody Pond had forgotten to give it. This distraction gave Rose the chance to sneak back to Donna's side with her mouth set in a line. She whispered nonchalantly into her friend's ear,

"You do know that's not a taser, right. Donna?"

Frowning, Donna squinted at the small square device that Professor River Song was holding,

"How can you tell? It looks like a taser to me."

This made Rose giggle breathily and she strutted off towards the others with a playful bounce to her step, Donna following in tow. Again, sat upon a cargo crate, the two blondes began diving into an enthusiastic conversation using the complex, ancient dialect that they seemed to slip into so easily. Jenny had the knowledge to speak it from the information transferred from her dad and had taught it to Rose Tyler out of convenience. That had been twelve years ago when they were stuck in a Torchwood cell, which of course they'd escaped a short while after. Snickering, both girls were now watching River Song as she shook her Sonic Taser vigorously in vain. Donna flicked between the two groups still confused as ever. Now snorting, Jenny almost fell off the box whilst Rose waved at River dismissively. Composing herself, the young time-lady turned to her friend and continued to talk in the curvy, accented language making Rose's pupils narrow and her mouth whisper a little 'I know.' There was silence from the pair after that and the smaller blonde rocked side-to-side in an attempt to expel the awkward energy between them. It was too quiet. Rose hadn't said anything for a while. When a small tear rolled down Rose's cheek, Jenny realised just what the thing she had said meant to her best-friend. With a re-assuring hug, she put it right immediately by apologising profusely and offering loads of already spoken evidence that the Doctor did love her, delving into her father's past maybe a little bit too much (a tear ran down the Doctor's face as she remembered Rose on one of her adventures probably episode 7 s12 cuz why not). They bother knew it was a bit of a touchy subject and that's why they didn't bring it up often. Rose shook her head and let out a little quiet sob, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. This grabbed everyone's attention and they all turned to see who needed comforting but their was no longer anyone sat on the cargo boxes...

Somewhere deep inside the facility, two blonde girls sat inside a red cargo box full of alien devices. An unearthly golden glow lit up the dark shipment from the body of a crying 49 year-old. The sobs racked her slim shape and slurred, unfrequented words poured out her wet mouth like a sloshy waterfall. Jenny nodded sympathetically and grabbed her best friend's wrists, forcing a telepathic connection. Another small whimper dropped out Rose's lips before she collapsed into a Jenny's arms: the result of Jenny's link pushing overpowering sympathy in and Bad Wolf pushing it out. Hesitantly, Jenny pushed the limp body up onto her strong shoulders and slipped out of the container silently. Rose was jealous of River, she thought she would never reach River's standards after listening to Jenny's account of the Doctor's story from Darlig Ulv Stranden AKA Bad Wolf Bay. Sneaking up to the rest of the people, she gently lay Rose down just behind a cardboard before she jumped over the last barrier between her and the new team. In the twisty, tongue-curling language of Gallifrey, she called out to River,

"OI, PONDS! Get over here 'n' we'll begin."

River's head snapped up and the taser clattered on the floor as she half ran half dived in Jenny's direction and pinned the girl's shoulders against the box,

"Look, Gallifreyan is impossible to come across. There's only two of us inside this entire universe and that's me and him. That would mean... No? Are you, THAT, Jenny?"

Jenny nodded exaggeratedly and finished in English,

"Yes, I am that Jenny. Yes, I know who you are. Yes, I didn't die nor did Rose. And yes, we can speak it so make that four people."

"Anyone wish to tell me what's going on here? Or do I not get to listen to you to talking sexy?"

Jack, the one who spoke up, got a hard glare from River and a knowing smile from Jenny. The smile soon turned to a beam as another blonde head appeared over the cargo shaft with a unappreciative grunt,

"Hmmmm? EY, JENNY. You did it again!"

"Ah, Rose. Just in time for the plan-run out!"

With little strength, the weak woman pushed up next to Jack and smoothed back her golden, long hair. Jack wrapped his right arm around Rose and put his chin on her head whilst the other hand was wrapped around Ianto beside him. Gwen was talking with Martha (Martha came around to Cardiff and leant a hand in a few missions when Owen and Tosh'd still been with us /) Mickey was engaging in talk with the nurse called Rory and his wife Amy whilst the oldest human in the room spoke formally with the Brigadier. The frustrated Time-Lady leant beside the silent Clara and Donna as she digested the situation full of the Doctor's random companions. Today was gonna be hard to take.

"Oi." Jenny attempted.

"I SAID OI! Fingers on lips!" She practically screamed.

Rose smirked at Jenny and broke the silence cheekily,

"You really do quo' everything he says don' ya??

Jenny ignored Rose completely and leaped up onto the small podium she had the Brigadier construct with a sense of dominance in her stride,

"Alright all? I need silence whilst I do this cuz I'm not so great at it. Explanation is needed, the Doctor's in a spot of trouble. Ah Ah Ah, I said silence. We start today, and that means I need you to make a decision before tonight. Coming or not, Ok? Rose, you said something about inspirational speeches didn't you.. uhh. I don't know how to do that so. Uhhh. Yeah, nothing more from me."

Everyone blinked in quiet confusion as Jenny stood there staring at them all until River chuckled,

"You are as bad as your dad, Jenny. You gotta give us more than that, although I'm sure we're all in."

Jenny nodded in Rose's direction and coughed however Rose wasn't paying any attention. She was staring off into the distance thoughtfully yet in a tired manner, shown not just by the way she lied against Jack but the way her eyes dropped heavily. Something stirred within Rose's mind- well- Jenny shook their bond to try and grab her mate's attention yet it still didn't seem to wake the stupor.

Oh well, she tried?

Jenny jumped up with a faked sigh, made a point of walking towards Rose in a loud manner and stopped in front of the unresponsive face. So what if people were staring, this was a promise she had to fulfil. Waving her hand before the half-closed eyes of Rose, Jenny blanked out the questions fired from the others and she counted mentally. 3, 2, 1. Her hand collided with Rose's cheek causing the girl to exclaim in pain. She reeled back and squinted menacingly, standing in her Torchwood training stance. Gwen exchanged a worried look with Jack. Yep, a mad one. However, as the blonde advanced on a smug Jenny, Jack engulfed the girl in his tight grasp, startled slightly by her astounding strength and thrashing body.

"Oi! RASSILON GUYS, It's not like I'm gonna murder my best-friend."

He watched as his old friend became weak and exhausted. Gwen felt the anger emanating from his very presence before it showed causing the young-Torchwood member to cower slightly beside Martha and Ianto. Jack's passive faced turned into a frown, a scowl and then a really confused face rather than an angry one,

"Look, I still don't know who you are, Ok? But, what happened to Rose, she's... different."

Jenny nodded understandingly,

"I mean, a lots happened since you last saw her. But don't worry, whenever we get in a scrabble nobody ever gets hurt!"

Too many riddles passed by but River wasn't listening, she was watching. Something about the two blonde, portal-risen girls was off, like Jack, they were both wrong. A golden glow behind those eyelashes, a shimmering gold glazing those blonde strands, a twinkling surge of strength in those hands and a whole load of impossible, unlearnable vocabulary in that brain. Rose was literally a living Goddess and the game was on. When she stopped reminiscing and fretting over how to keep Rose at a distance from the Doctor, she suddenly noticed more people talking- quizzing Jenny who was looking rather put down. So much for that inspirational speech, Rose.

**A/N:**

**Back in a sec with a new chapter. (I've forgotten to write disclaimers haven't I?!)**


	4. FinalPreps

**A/N:**

**OK! So, here I am with that chapter. This is the final chapter before they go on their mission. I think this is my most successful fic so far! Right, imma try out this disclaimer business now...**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**I don't own Doctor who (sad :)**

**Neither do you (I don't think?)**

**Rose Tyler would stay forever (and ever and ever and everrrrrrr)**

**And she and her Doctor would travel whenever, wherever (OoOOOooooO, whatabout Gallifrey?)**

**i CAn'T WrITe poeMs... Or cAN I?**

**Fezzes are red**

**Tardises are blue**

**The Doctor said: Rose Tyler I-**

**sHErLocKS A gIrlS nAmE! (AWWW MAN, wring fandom... neither of 'em could ac admit their love tho)**

**Alright, on with the story in the right fandom, right mind set...**

**Yeah, that's right. I'm totally not crying, no. I didn't just watch Doomsday or something again...**

'Thanks' came the soft Gallifreyan reply that carried across the room melodically.

"Hey, come on. Lis'n up! We haven' even got t' tell ya wha' we're doing yet?! Look at you all: Martha Jones, the women who walked and saved the entire Earth in a year from the Master! Donna Noble, the women who saved the Earth and 26 other plane's from a bunch of armed Daleks! Captain Jack Harkness, the Time-Agent who can' die but put it t' good use by continuing Torchwood into an alien-threat agency never-mind the hurdles thrown at you, so much better than the man I me' during WW2 on a barrage balloon, yeah!" Rose cracked a smile at Jack before carrying on, "Ianto and Gwen, his loyal team that carry on even in the darkest hours, I'm sorry about the others... Sarah-Jane Smith, the women who guards our home from aliens alone with her Son's friends (how's Luke by the way?)! Mickey Smith, travelled the void several times to beat Daleks and Cybermen in the name of our Doctor! Rory Williams, the guardian of the Pandorica and the last centurion in an abandoned time-line! Amelia Pond, the women who waited and clung to the Doctor's side like a good friend would! Rive- no- Melody Pond, Amy's daughter and the Doctor's wife, jumping around his timeline without so much as a doubt! Clara Oswin Oswald, the 'mpossible girl no matter wha', born t' save the Doctor! Jenny, his own daughter fighting t' save the innocen' around this universe and the nex'! Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart, a trusted friend of the Doctor- head of UNIT! And then the others tha' are impossible to track, the ones that were los' and the ones tha' wouldn' be able t' cope anymore. T' Bill Potts and Nardole, the young companion from Earth (2017) and River's personal cyborg, both died whilst saving the Doctor on a ship nearing a black-hole. And who'd have the idiocy to fill it with Cybermen you ask? Well, that'd be the Master 'n Missy so."

Clara was just staring at Rose, the women who seemed to be full of information about them all. The women she'd been shown by the Tardis many a time- more than any of the others she saw here right now. Furthermore, MISSY? The flipping Time-Lady that seemed set on killing the Doctor. No, Clara was set on making that damn creature pay for all the pain she caused. Martha on the other hand looked more terrified than furious,

"ROSE, you mean HE DIDN'T DIE?!"

Rose answered calmly, "Yeah, no- he sorta didn't. Donna met him, remember? Then Clara, sorry abou' Danny... Then of course, being the plum he is, the old Time-Lord decided to le' her free on a ship where she met her younger self- the Master you two met- and they teamed up. You can imagine?"

Donna was frowning,

"Didn't the Time-Lords take that idiot away?"

Explanations were needed and River didn't have the time to hear them so she fired her blaster at a nearby crate which creaked in disapproval. Everyone in the room turned their attention on the sassy lady with a gun. Jack smirked,

"Do you think the Doc'll mind if I borrow her?"

"JACK!" Gwen exclaimed punching his arm.

"Oh, Sweetie. I think you'd have one hell of an Oncoming Storm coming your way!" River replied with a wink and then proceeded to address the company,

"So, all. Motivation has been giving yet there's no time to question their knowledge. Right now we're all clueless so we need to listen- what've you called us all here for Jenny?"

With a nod of respect, she began, "The Doctor's in trouble, welllll- to be exact- he's in StormCage. And before you say anything, there's no reason he should be in there so that's why we're on a rescue mission. Wanna know how we got this info ask Rose, well, Bad Wolf and I've just got a telepathic link with my dad so, I can sorta see what he's up to... sorta."

Rose nodded in agreement before slipping off to the side and produced a holographic-projector. As the bars of light extended out of the small lens, Rose began to explain,

"As River would know, Storm Cage is one of the most secure prisons in this Universe. Practically impossible to break into. That's why I called for ALL of you. You are all friends and companions of the Doctor, and I know, he only takes the best. So, it's only right I call on you guys for help."

As she pressed her fingers into the projected image, gold spots formed like a 2D imprint of where she'd directed. This tech was some serious stuff,

"Here, here, here, here and here are telepor' docking stations designed for the Judoon however, I'm relying on one o' you t' scavenge ou' something that'd work. Once on board, you should travel in squads or trios. At a stretch, a pair bu' we'll see. Now, teleports should be made as groups to avoid injury. Jenny will share a couple of strategic positions getting up there but simplifying what she'll teach you, you should all face back to back like this."

With authority of a leader, Rose co-ordinated the mass of Ex-Time Travelers, demonstrating with the unworldly device that changed its display to her needs. It was like it was connected to her brain- projecting her visual image. River had no doubt that it was some sort of psychic image creator powered by imagination and telepathy. Which wasn't unlikely based on what she'd seen of Rose so far. This girl really was going to be a worthy challenger of sorts, but there was no way she was going to get to the Doctor. He was River's. A marriage to save the Universes, and he didn't protest. She had an advantage there. Her pride was piqued as Rose revealed River had spent time in Storm Cage because she murdered the Doctor. The blonde didn't linger but even knowing about it was personal, never mind touching the subject. Going on, Rose explained about the systems found near all teleport points and how to use them,

"-specifically this computer. Heavily guarded yet simple tech. Mickey, I'm planning on having you do that one thinking about your computer skills whilst- say- three of you stand guard. That's group one, a squad. I need locations and cell numbers for the Doctor, his current companions and... someone else- Jenny, what did you say they called him during the Casovan attack. O?"

"Yeah." The other well-informed girl answered.

"Once co-ordinates are given, we'll move in to do the retrieving part of the mission. Jenny's on the Doctor, River's with me and we're going for O and the others. You will be given the choice of which team you want to be in but the more for the Doctor's mission the better- he's likely to be under heavy guarding. His, what did you say, three companions not so much. O might have heavy guarding. That's a stand-alone mission. So, sorting out teams- who's gonna flank Mickey?"

Two hours later, everyone was sat around a camp-fire in Sarah Jane's back yard. K-9 was beeping around talking to the guests with much interest about his Master and the people's shared adventures. Teams had been sorted, plans had been laid out and vital equipment had been driven from its hiding. They were prepared yet Rose required rest along with a few others so the journey was postponed to the next day. Mickey's team consisted of Ianto, Amy and Donna- all willing partners. They were to be the first on board with the least strenuous task of attaining access to the Judoon systems. Next, there was Jack and Jenny, their team consisting of Gwen, Sarah-Jane, Amy and Rory. The important team faced with the job of collecting their prize. Last of all, Rose's group was left with River, Clara and Martha rolling with the companions task. Jenny and Rose both slept in the attic on the old sofa accompanied my Mr. Smith and K-9. Jack and River stayed up all night messing with gadgets- no- fixing and improving them amongst flirtatious small-talk. The others made a sleeping space for themselves- Sarah-Jane and Luke excluded as they had beds. When morning came around, Rose was the first up and ready aside from the immortal pair downstairs. Such exuberant confidence was impossible to squash but not impossible to hide so Rose snuck out of the back-door and headed into the garden where she sat, cross legged and stared up into the stars. How she missed travelling them, seeing the un-known laughing with him as they ran. So much for their forever- it seemed to only last for 2 years but it wasn't his fault. She didn't blame him for the Cybermen, the Daleks, Canary Wharf, Jack, Bad Wolf, his Meta-Crisis, RASSILON- she didn't even blame him for leaving her there again. The Doctor thought that Rose would go off and live a happy life with his doppelgänger, oh how wrong one could be. WHOOOOSH, wind hurtled last her in shivering waves of force causing her hair to flail around wildly as it began. Ethereal voices hummed, called, sang out to her as the gold glow brought her vision to nothing but a hazy blur of white and purple. I'm her mind, she walked through the odd abyss- the new crevice of her learning and there in the distance was her flourishing bond with the Tardis: chasing up the horizon as it grew. Rotating direction, the horizon was a glorious Emerald-green, presumably Jenny's connection... so where was she inside her mind? She felt it before she saw it: fear and worry, confusion and wonder, love and hatred, adrenaline and excitement, nostalgia and apprehension followed by determination and hope. Then came the confusing images: A girl under a big glowy thing with tall white pillars, no. A boy in a basket? No, wait. What. As time progressed, the more she could understand. There was a special child who's story had been hidden by a perception filter. Brought up by some women, a scientist, from- could that really be Gallifrey? (Basically she gets a sneak peak at the story shown to us during the Timeless Child and Ascension of the Cybermen)

Jenny woke to the sensation of the vortex. Stiffening, she hopped off the sofa and went to look out the window. She wasn't surprised to see Rose sat facing a bush, her hair waving around in an imaginary wind and her skin blazing gold just beneath the surface. Inwardly cursing, the girl vaulted her sill and exited through the open window. As she made her way through the grass, her friend- still in a Bad Wolf trance- stood and twisted around,

"Everything you THINK you know, is a lie. The child- the timeless child and the Time Lords. It's all a lie?!"

Jenny stumbled backwards with the force Rose was emitting- a deafening song of fury and worry that echoed around unforgivingly. Everything about the Bad Wolf was creative and beautiful yet destructive and over-powered. As the tears rolled down Rose's cheeks, pity and sorrow were the only feelings possible to experience. The ethereal voice of the matured Hendrik's shop-girl counterpart began to whither and stutter. She brought her knees up to her chest, cradling herself securely. The only soothing, liable thought was the feel of them, her Tardis and Thete. The Wolf and her cubs had made it home. Soon enough, the blonde-girl came back to her senses, collapsing with the wait of gravity and reality consequently leaning onto her friends shoulder for support. With a kind hug, she was soon released and on her own feet, already beginning to pace around. This was one of Rose's common let-ons that something needed attention or something was very wrong, and that much was clear from the weak gaze she offered up. Jenny sighed inwardly again,

"Rose, what happened?"

"The Timeless Child."

They sat talking as the sun rose up in the sky, clouds fluffing around in the blue as birds sang happily. K-9 beeped his arrival cheerily making Rose giggle, her troubles were not forgotten but rationalised and made-sense of. Jenny had done a good-job of telepathy-tracking using her Time Lord touch-temple ability. Yes, she may have been startled at their shared discovery but together they would solve this mystery, find Theta and Koschei and continue to travel all of time and space with the Doctor and his chosen friends. For obvious reasons though, Jenny didn't want Koschei to be on the loose when they went in search of Rose's Bad Wolf visions. The recovery only took an hour and everyone was packed, ready 'n' roaring. Our Wolf-girl was no worse for ware either. The day was set,the mission was yet to begin. It started with unnecessary fear, but now. It was full of un-squash-able, fiery determination led by the one and only Rose Marion Tyler: the girl the Doctor fell in love with.

**A/N:**

**I've been writing Rose's speech like how I think it should sound/look like but if it makes it easier I can start writing it normally again. Lemme know in a review or just tell me your predictions or what your enjoying. Also, please please plez lev meh uno likeeeeee... Oh, and happy Mother's Day/Mothering Sunday.**

**Thank you so much for ya support, ma Fam!**

**~Kitty xoxo xoxo xoxo**


	5. TheBeginningAndThePaternosterGang

**A/N:**

**HELLO THERE, fellow fangirls and boys. I'm late, I know. It's surprising how much work my teachers are allowed to pile on me during the holiday. Never the less, shout out to BrokenIsInTheTardis for reviewing (hope I got your name right). Welcome three more characters and try not to question it I guess? I'm still writing today cuz now I'm on my holiday. Might get another chapter up before the end of this week. No promises though. As promised, I give you some JackIanto today, spoilers about Rose's past, Sarah-Jane love, Clara and Rose friendship foundations, Rose and Jenny motherly relationship and a description- you can skip that paragraph if you like? Ok, let's begin with another disclaimer..**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Lemme check- NOPE. Still no Rose, still no new episodes, still no big specials and still no other Kitty-type stuff. Basically, I don't run Doctor Who or any other recognisable things because... well, I don't- or do I?**

"Mornin'!" Rose called out as she entered the busy living room.

Jack leant in close on his chair with a smug smirk, "Well hello sunshine, looking good this morning."

"Stop it, you know you've got no chance."

"Oh well, it was worth a try?"

Shrugging in innocence, Jack turned back to lying against the doorframe in wait for Ianto. Meanwhile, the beaming, far-traveled Commander Tyler continued on her journey around the busy room, smiling at everyone as she passed. All was happy and calm. Making her way into the kitchen, she passed a chocolate bar to Luke at smiled at him sweetly, how she missed Tony and her family. At the sink, she was met with a warm hug she could always depend on receiving from the Doctor's former close companion she'd met whilst fighting the krilitanes,

"Hello Dear, how are you this morning?"

"Thank you, Sarah-Jane. I'm just fine, you?"

The duo where synchronised, mother like daughter, and all Rose could do was relish in this relationship they had. All around the room there were smiles, there was laughter, there was talk, there was hope. Martha and Mickey, who had been camping out in the kitchen together, helped make breakfast whilst Amy and Rory had sought out chairs. They weren't the only distinguishable couples in the room though: it was clear there was something going on between the Tea-boy, Ianto, and Jack. She reminisced over seeing Toby and Mel with their 'partners' when both her siblings were only 16 and 17- that was six years ago. Now, both were living in America, happily married and she was unneeded once more. Rose snickered quietly as she sent the pair tumbling into each other with a push from the doorway. They had been blocking her route though so she had an excuse if one was needed but neither seemed to be complaining. Jack was on top of Ianto, on the floor with a goofy grin plastered to his face- not unlike the John (Tentoo), not unlike her dad- NOPE. She was NOT gonna recall the tragic past in Pete's world so she decided to think about all the people in the room, all her friends. Prepared and empowered-that was her team: they were all more than ready to throw their life away and save the Doctor, who would most likely hate the idea of it all but when did she let that stop her. In the past, he'd made decisions that Rose disagreed with immensely- TenToo being one of them- but in the end she sorted it out... the very end-NOPE, stop thinking about that! This time, it was the Doctor's turn to clear up the mess. Conversations started to cease and people started to leave and get ready. The silence that settled around the house wasn't awkward. It was more companionable and peaceful. It was a warm blanket of reassurance before the real battle began. The rescuing of Our Doctor.

By 10:37, they were all ready. Fancy devices, stunning weapons, small gadgets and different-ranged teleports strapped to their belts. (I'm sorry for all those readers that dislike descriptions but for the rest of this paragraph I'm gonna be describing our characters looks) Rose's hair was back in a scruffy pony-tail bun, a tiny door by-passer slipped into her scrunchie for convenience. The light, wispy strands seemed to flow in an imaginary breeze and if you looked close enough, they shimmered under an imaginary sun. Her not-too-long legs were clad in tight, black leggings with grey shorts on top whilst a snug, white, vest-like sweater top clung to her top half. Prepared for running, she wore dark and shiny boots with built in speed-boosts. As usual, her necklace (the Tardis key-ring) was sat around her neck accompanied by another made of pure gold in the shape of a Wolf. To keep her warm, a denim jacket dyed blackened-grey draped over her shoulders, again, golden Wolves glazing the collar and the palms of her black, finger-less gloves. Thanks to Torchwood 3's leader, they had some special gear for each team-guider to use. Rose got gold contact-lenses, River got diamond-earrings, Mickey got a simple clip-on cam, Jack got sun-glasses and Jenny got black, horn-rimmed glasses. Each had in-noticeable or built-in cameras connected back to Mr Smith who would be manned by Luke back here on Earth. On , Jack's, Jenny's, River's , Mickey's and Rose's belt, there were door by-passers, de-coders, bio-dampers, short-ranged teleports, a cloaking device and disarming weapons- never a gun or knife. Like normal these days, she never wore make-up and welcomed the freshness of air on her skin like her Wolf welcomes the beauty of life in her fur. Jenny wore similar attire to what she arrived in accept now she wore a silk, black top instead of a ridged, green one; her blonde, short hair was now loose; her normal leather, black boots were replaced by brown, fluffy uggs; and her belt was much fuller. Amelia, Rory and Oswin however took the much simpler route to clothing. In fact, they all looked like they were going out for a normal day. Clara wore a cardigan rather than the grey and black, patchy jacket Amy wore with a white blouse underneath and a tartan skirt. Amy wore trousers with a black top and her husband wore a brown-y, striped shirt with a sleeveless jacket. Torchwood changed into some other clothes (if it helps, picture Gwen in the clothes from Miracle Day and Ianto just in some sorta casual clothes?) that would be suitable for rescue missions and- Jack being Jack- stayed as he was. WW2. Mickey and Martha were in their spy-gear (use outfit ideas from EoT pt2, they were free-lancing together looking like a couple!) meanwhile Donna stubbornly refused to change. Sarah-Jane wore alike clothes to normal (have a look at what she wears in the Sarah-Jane Adventures) but with added gear. River was already dressed for the occasion when she arrived: she was always ready. Together, the group looked like intimidating, highly-trained, dangerous recon-spies. Perfect for their mission.

Everyone was crowded into the attic in their allocated groups. Each person had a microphone so that they could communicate and record if needs be. Everyone was silenced when Jenny and Rose jumped up onto a box in perfect synchrony,

"Alright Cadets!" Rose called out.

Jenny began,"Final safety checks,"

"Final chance-" Rose finished.

"Are you ready?"

When everyone nodded in confirmation that comms were up and working, devices weren't glitchy, bio-dampers were on and everyone was ready, Rose let out her signature tongue-through-teeth grin for her amazing team,

"Remember, fast but cool. If there's trouble, stick together and if it gets really sticky teleport back here. Keep to the shadows and don't pick a fight unless you have to (cough That means all of you cough). Comms are open and I assume you all know how to use them. Team1: On the count of 3 Mickey!"

Mickey smiled weakly, catching the others hands to form a mini three-person circle after they'd given good-bye hugs to everyone. Jack and Gwen were the only people Ianto hugged, Mickey hugged Martha with and add-on kiss meanwhile Donna tried to go around and hug everyone like the cheery, kind women she was. Each person nodded in turn and began the quiet countdown, 3.

(JENNY'S THE CEO OF COUNTDOWNS)

Donna squealed slightly-2-and grinned at Mickey,

"SPACEMAN, if you turn us down after all this- I'm gonna kill you!"

1-There was the distinct crackling noise that Rose had linked to travelling in space with Jenny before silence. Next to her, Jenny said something in that ancient tongue whilst holding a super-straight face causing Rose to break her strong stature, cracking into the smiley Rose that Jenny preferred. The ex-Torchwood commander appeared to respond but there was no more interaction between them as they began listening to Mickey over the comms. Nobody complained about the shared use of a foreign language but to say the least, they were all slightly suspicious.

"This is Mickey, we're in and I can see the computer buuuttttt... it's guarded."

There was a 'HEY' and the sound of scrambling. The sound of the mic getting utterly fumbled to death and then an indignant huff. The sound of it being moved again before a gruff, strangely familiar voice replaced Mickey's,

"Permission to inflict pain to their puny, human minds Ms Tyler?"

Rose stared out the window, more just stared into space, like she was on the phone,

"Sorry, do I know you?"

Jenny flicked open her end and jumped to her feet

"OH, oh, Strax? What on Gallifrey are you doing at Storm Cage."

The blonde frowned and watched her friend turn to her and shrugged meanwhile Clara was quite confused. Even further when she heard the soft, posh cockney response,

"Well, m'Ladies, we came t' join you in this moment of need, we owe 'im a favour anyways Duck so don' min' us. We'll jus' tag along won't we Dear?"

"Certainly, Jenny."

"Are you serious?! Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint, Strax! The Paternoster gang! But you're from the Victorian ages (sarcastic giggle) you're not meant to be here."

Clara wasn't complaining however she was still confused. And frustrated with Strax,

"May I give you some good advice young boi, it is best not to question the ways of the M-OWWW."

"That's for being utterly ridiculous, Strax. We have a vortex manipulator Clara."

Nodding in understanding, Rose walked around the room looking at nothing in particular,

"Alright, Mickey. How're you holding up?"

There was slight static response and fumbling again before Donna's voice came through slightly to loud and breathy,

"Thanks to that brown Sonta-what's-it over there, we're not doing bad. He's got his head under the computer thing at the moment. Oh wait, no. He's out now an-"

"Donna, I don't need a running commentary."

"Oh right, yeah. I'll just button it..."

Jenny giggled and started talking to River who was sprawled out across the sofa, blaster at hand and leg over the back. Rose was trying her utmost best not to walk up to that women and smack the pretty-little smirk of her perfect face. It was clear that River was very self-oriented and didn't have much respect for others but since she was a psychopath that wasn't very surprising. Rose tried not to listen in to their conversation and decided it were best if she just did something completely different. That meant properly acquainting herself with the others. She began with Clara, the girl she knew least about. The inquisitive women happened to be a teacher at Coalhill: a school. She was rather nice and was very keen on knowing things- like who everyone was, why River wasn't a hologram, what happened to the Doctor etc. She was full of sass, leadership and love. A bit of a control-freak if you asked Rose. Towards the end of their discussion, Clara and Rose were getting to be good friends making the teacher feel more welcome in this odd situation. It felt right to trust this strange girl, the girl that glowed beneath her skin, hiding secrets but ones best not told. She shared her past with the Doctor, her secret missing pulse, Ashildr or Me and the Raven, the Doctor's timestream, the Time War, Trenzalore, his regenerations, their adventures, his losses, his victories, planets he saved, people he met and the Paternoster Gang. It was strange how much she seemed to share in so little time, in fact, it was as is time had been slowed down for them just to have a little chat. Shrugging it off, the little natter was broken by Mickey's teams' shared celebratory cheer over the comms. High-fives were exchanged and hushed squeaks were let loose.

"Well, Rosie. Guess that means we're up next."

She nodded and gave Jack a big hug, squealing as he swung her round like her Doctor used to. She nodded to Clara,

"She's a keeper that one, Jack. I'll look after her, she's not so different to yourself, you know?"

Rose went around that entire team- Gwen, Amy, Rory and of course Sarah-Jane giving them all hugs. Lingering on Sarah-Jane particularly,

"Be careful, I'll never forgive myself if any of you get hurt. Especially you."

With an understanding shrug and nod, the middle-aged women made her way to Jack's side after squeezing her son to death and smothering him with kisses. Like looked not in the least embarrassed and returned the hug. Rose would've shied away at that age, too 'grown up'. Oh, how wrong she'd been. Jenny leapt at her best-friend happily and clung to her with a big, beaming smile,

"SQUEEEEEEE! I get to see him again! RASSILON, RASSILON, RASSILON! Yay!"

Rose chuckled and held Jenny close, swaying them side to side as she waited for Mickey's coordinates. A single tear rolled down her cheap and she spoke sincerely in their shared tongue,

'-Please Jenny, please, please, Please be careful. I want you back here in one piece!-'

Again Jenny smiled into Rose's shoulder sighing as she whispered '-Always, anything for you.-'

"Alright, Captain Cheesecake. The Doctor's in sector 127, nearest beam points around the corner in sector 126. Each number from 125-128 is for immortal or long-living beings. AKA Time-Lords or Ladies, fixed points in time and creatures from other dimensions (I'm just reading this out off the computer for you Rose). Anyways, the base code is 274621. I've scanned for life-signatures and there's two, one to the right and another opposite. If you all do it back to back you'll be well-guarded. Further down the corridor there's four guards but I can't tell you where. Strax, the lizard women and that other nice one set off to join you a minute ago. They're almost there, and they've got grenades! I think, Cheesecake, you've got the best team!"

With a smirk the Captain opened up his arms to his group,

"Well, Team. This is it, think you're up for it?"

When everyone was sure, was smiling determinedly and was stood back to back-armed, Rose nodded. Watching sadly as her friends disappeared into the unknown. **Into the UNKOWN, INTO THE UNKOooOOoOooooOooOnN. (Yep, as you can probs guess I just watched Frozen II)**

**A/N:**

**Hope that was enjoyable. RR please. Thank you so much to all you people out there reading this, I appreciate it. More to come soon.**

**Your fellow writer, ~Kitty **

**XOXOXOX**


	6. BattleUno

**A/N:**

**HELLOO, I've been writing since yesterday lol. Anyways, they're on the ship now. Let's get this story moving! Yes, ok, here. I give you chapter 6 and sorry. It's come to my attention that sometimes my spelling or auto-correct slips up so apologies in advance or for past mistakes. :)**

**_Disclaimer_**

**It's kinda obvs I don't own it but in case you need a reminder: I did not write DW and nor do I have it as my own- YET. It is owned by. GEESE, WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND OUT WHO OWNS DOCTOR WHO APART FROM THE BBC. Oh well? I'll just say what I know: Russell T Davies, Steven Moffat and Chris Chibnall along with the BBC own and write Doctor Who- oR dO THeY?! (I really don't know)**

Clara-"So, just us left then?"

River-"Yes."

Martha-"Do we know who we're looking for?"

River-"Not yet."

Rose-"I'm sorry, have I upset you?"

River-"No."

Rose-"What's wrong then, River?"

River-"You."

With a sigh, the straight-blonde turned on her heals and headed towards Luke and Mr Smith. She smiled at the young boy before leaning onto the control panels. Crackle, zzZZWish, vworp. Mickey's voice cascaded a little too loudly into the room,

"Rose?"

"Mhmmm. What's up Mickey?"

"Oh, nothing apart from the fact there's four of them to rescue."

With a sigh, the ex-commander scratched her neck and smiled weakly to the ceiling. She turned to the chilled Time-Lady across from her and began to speak, '-Alright, River. I need you to cooperate with me now.-' Fortunately, River had a reason to help so she looked up and nodded, sliding casually to her feet. '-Anything for my Doctor.-' A small possessive growl crawled from Rose's throat as she turned away, inhaling sharply and trying to regain control over her emotions. River smirked sassily,

"Oh, well that pulled a string. Bit jealous are you?"

"Seriously. I suggest you spare me a moment and listen to my proposal."

"Why, I'm flattered but I'm a married woman. Twice married, oh 50 max. 100? I'll take it into consideration."

"I asked for cooperation- not mockery. You're treading on thin ice Melody Pond."

"I know I know, did you know I'm married to Jack?"

"WHAT?!"

"Oohps, not yet I guess. Well, it was so long ago for me but it hasn't happened yet for him. I killed him afterwards, running again. Running to find Theta. SPOILERS."

"Jenny did say you were a psychopath. Melody Pond born to kill the Doctor."

"Who is Jenny, really? She knows way too much, never mind you."

"Mind your OWN business, River."

Clara coughed feeling left out (not being to understand this foreign argument) and nodded to Luke. Martha was smiling knowingly at the two fully-grown women as they played out the roll of two squabbling teens. It reminded her very much of home, the family arguments they shared on a day to day basis until the year that never was. Now, they were all as one when Martha wasn't freelancing with Mickey or working for UNIT. When she looked up, Rose was blushing furiously but still talking to River who was, at the time, spinning her blaster and looking very coy. Clara began,

"As much as I enjoy watching the pair of you fight, we have a mission here. And it's a rather important one so don't you think we should get a move on?"

They both nodded but kept there distance, sparing each other glares as they began talking through their plan. Putting both lovers in one group was a sincere mistake, and boy did Rose know it.

Meanwhile, up on Storm Cage, the Paternoster gang moved silently through the shadows finding themselves in sector 128 which was completely empty. Never the less, they kept tight and lay low. Across from them, there was the distinct sound of multiple tasers releasing, several gruff and hoarse exclamations of pain followed by heavy thumps. Well, that must have been Jack: noisy as ever. The sound of moving footsteps around the corner alerted the three of more Judoon. Strax revealed a smoke bomb and was about to hurl it in that general direction when the young Mistress, Jenny, grabbed his arm and shushed him harshly whilst removing it from his little hand. With a look of pure shock and horror Strax opened his mouth to let out an indignant outcry when Vastra's green hand silenced him. She whispered angrily,

"Silence Strax!"

There were more shuffles, quieter this time but more. There were at least 6 people around that corner. That would easily out-weigh one guard. Surely there'd only be one or two if this area was so empty. Jack's distinct American accent echoed through the many chambers and down the corridor followed by a young, English female one,

"Why hello, my friend. And to whom do I have the pleasure of meeting today?"

"Oh do shut up, Jack. Do you seriously flirt with EVERYTHING that lives?"

"What's there not to like, Jenny?"

"I do see your point bu-"

The sentence was cut off by the Judoon's gruff order for all conversation to cease. There was an Scottish response of 'alright, alright' before a new Welsh accent spoke and was answered by the voice of an older English women,

"He's a bit of a grumpy one, isn't he?"

"She, darling, it's a she."

Unnoticed by his guardians, Strax had waddled his way out of arms reach and was now spying around the corner. A group of very determined looking humans were stood in a defensive position blocking the end of the corridor, each holding some form of device. Smirking, he reached for his grenade only to find that it wasn't there. With a dramatic frown on his face, he turned to glare at the two women behind him who shrugged innocently band beckoned him back towards them. To put his point across he slid into the open of the corridor, slipped past the Judoon and stood by the others who startled at his sudden appearance causing the ginger one to exclaim loudly,

"Strax?"

"Silence human scum."

With a roll of her eyes Jenny made her first move, putting years of training into use. Precision was key. One dive was all it took and she was through the guards legs leaving it vulnerable. She jumped up and scaled his back pushing him down forward so that she could straddle it and expose its neck before injecting the short-term paralysis solution. She looked up to see both Judoon and humans looking at her in shock,

"Rassilon guys, GET MOVING!"

Jack was in awe as the Doctor's daughter took down her second guard whilst the rest of the, did their best to take down one without murdering it. He smiled when two more rescuers joined the fight. It was a scrabble now that the Judoon were weaponless yet still armoured. Jack joined the bold ginger and her husband as they tackled one of the remaining rhinos. Beside him Gwen was trying really hard not to pull out her pistol and shoot these things to death. Warning words had been shared before the mission began expressing how much the Doc hated guns. She was close to breaking though and Jack could see it, he could see the strain on her face as she resisted the urge onto murder it. He tossed her his taser and she caught it gracefully, pulling the trigger on the creatures neck leaving it twitching uncontrollably on the floor. Gwen was always one for over doing it and he grimaced as she kicked the thing to the side, wiping her bloody nose and trying to smooth out her hair before loading Jack's opponent with a strong punch. He spoke up now worried about his friend's mental-wellbeing,

"Alright Gwen, GWEN. That's enough. Are you ok?"

She nodded quietly and turned to scowl at the numerous unconscious bodies littering the floor like a battle ground whilst trying to hold her Welsh tongue,

"Bloody trigger-happy, space rhinos. So much for intergalactic Police, Jack. More like flipping, gUAGHB! I'm fed up of it all. I thought I'd lost it with the 456 but no, no. Here I am again, fighting by your side for someone I don't even know!"

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shuddering shoulder, despite the situation and held his fingers against the rims of his glasses and clicking his mic,

"Well, we'd better get moving. Hope your kid wasn't watching that, Sarah-Jane. Did you let him, Rose? Anyway, Mic-Mick-et-y Mouse. How're we doing, which cell?"

Silence ensued. He sighed and turned to Jenny who was still sat on top of a body. She seemed to be silently talking to someone: her mouth moving with no words coming out, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. A droplet of sweat rolled down her cheek but she did not make a move to wipe it away you until she suddenly jumped up. Refreshed enthusiasm and energy pulsing through her blood, she legged it down the corridor, back towards where Jenny and Madame Vastra had been standing. With a sly smile, she stopped in the middle, staring at an apparently solid-wall,

"Found it."

Back in Sarah's attic,

"I lost contact with Jack, Rose. I can't tell you whether they're ok."

River shrugged and dropped back onto the sofa whilst Rose continued to zone out, mentally laughing as Martha tried to shake the girl from her stupor. It was clear she couldn't be woken unless she woke herself and Rose looked like she was pretty concentrated and enthralled in some sort of psychic, one-way connection. 'If only... oh, you know what, give her ten seconds', River thought. Moving to the computer, she responded on Rose's behalf, practically pre-forcing the retort from the girl's throat. It was a test: how much can she take before she brakes, and what'll happen when she does? Coughing exaggeratedly, she slipped the comm on not missing Clara's sceptical glances,

"Hello, Mickey was it? Yeah, Rose'll be back in a mo. Hush, sweetie, she's just fine. Anyways, we're after four of them, right. Where're we going then? Which sector?"

If River hadn't been so focused on playing it cool, she would have noticed a sly figure sneaking up behind and in one swift, swooping motion grabbed the comm for herself. The figure, of course, was Rose and she was also set on winning this battle,

"Heya Mickey, I'm back. One questions, where were they all found? Oh, actually, make that two. Is one of the companions in a separate cell?"

"Just checking, babe. How's Martha by the way?"

The sound of rapid finger-pressing could be heard behind Mickey's breathing as the blonde turned to her team,

"Mickey wants to know how you're holding up Martha."

The Asian raised her eyebrows in mock surprise with an added shrug,

"Tell him I'm not the one he should be worrying about."

"Martha, what's that supposed to mean?"

Mickey let out a short puff of air in genuine shock,

"Geese, what kind of companions does the Doctor keep that need heavier security than she does... and that's in sector 128. Oh, and to answer your other question: 3 of 'em were extracted from Sheffield meanwhile the other one was found in Arcadia whils- what's wrong?"

Involuntarily, everyone in the room had gasped causing Mickey to falter-Arcadia could only mean one thing: Gallifrey. To River, this was brilliant news as her Doctor had finally found his home. To Clara it meant impending doom if they were to find her again. To Martha, it meant the Doctor wouldn't be so dull and solemn especially as seen as Rose was back too. Rose shook her head and continued despite her face,

"And the Doctor was found?"

"Yeah, he was found in the a Tardis type40. Presumably his TARDIS. Anyways, subject 127 is in sector 128. Next to the Doctor's area whilst companions 125, 126 and 128 are in sector 15. Major difference which is why I was gonna propose Jack goes and gets that odd one but I can't get a hold of them. What's the plan?"

"Don't worry, we'll deal with it."

Quickly, she silenced the comm turning to her team wearing an unbendable smile and holding out a second mic to Clara who took it eagerly. River huffed silently,

"What're you thinking, Rose?"

"I'm thinking we should split up. I'll go up to sector 128 and get O whilst you three collect the others. Seems fair 1:1 ratio 'n' all."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen.."

Clara jumped in between the two women, immediately interrupting the incoming flow of insults before they could release out of River's mouth. Clara nodded to the computer and the entire group set off in that direction whilst Rose started an explanations. In the old-Gallifreyan tongue,

"My reasoning being, if either of these two find out who he is, they're gonna kill him and I'm not entirely sure you won't either. And killing this 'person' is exactly what the Doctor was trying to avoid."

"Well then, Miss Tyler. Who is this 'O' you've been speaking of."

"Koschei. The Master or, to Clara, Missy or, to Martha, Harold Saxon."

With a nod, River continued to walk nonchalantly. She broke the silence in English,

"I will kill him."

"My point exactly! You can't just go around killing people before you know what they've done. Never mind whether the Doctor would approve of it."

Clara and Martha decided now was a good time to chip in,

"Kill who?"

Rose quickly deflected the question but it was obvious that she cared for this person in some way or another. Moving around the table, she swept aside all of Sarah-Jane's work and produced the holographic projector again, displaying it on the table and using her hands to form out a plan. Clara watched intently, letting the beauty of the future wash over her again: it'd been so long since the Doctor or Me took her out through time. She marvelled at the invention, not particularly listening- just watching and nodding when the others did. But, it did eventually become clear that a deal had been made and Rose's plan it was. Allon-sy!!!

**A/N:**

**Coming along, hey? Hope your enjoying this so far and are happy with this paragraph. Do you think that I should lower the rating if my story or not because I feel like there's nothing in particular stopping it from being K is there? I mean, one mild swear word and death. Oh, also. Did you know DW has audiobooks by TheBigFinish. I didn't know! There's loads: Jenny, the Lives of Captain Jack, UNIT, Torchwood series 5 and 6, the Paternoster Gang etc. From the trailers, I found out that River's met Missy and Jack and others. Jack married River and has worked with Jackie, taken her in to space and more. So much for just watching (reference to LotTL when Jack said he watched over Rose but didn't get in the way XD, just imagine Jackie and Jack- never mind River and Jack). He's also met other incarnations of the Doctor, much like River who, at the time, still was trying to kill her husband. That was a long note... hope I didn't bore you? Until next time readers, reviews wouldn't harm. Talking of reviews, SHOUT-OUT to my friend Toothfury101 and my most engaged reader BrokenIsInTheTARDIS. Your reviews make my day. Also likes but I'm not gonna push my look.**

**~Kitty XOXOXO**


	7. InHerMind

**A/N:**

**Heya guys! Kitty's back with a long chapter this week. I really hope your're enjoying this story as much as I am. Sorry to all this RiverDoctor shippers out there but I on,y ship them a little and I don't particularly like River that much. I do love her personality though so I'll try to make her as River-like as possible. I do however ship Thoschei and TenRose or DoctorRose (that means ThirteenRose too) so those are going to be my main focus along with JackIanto over the next chapters. I'll try and get another chapter done for tomorrow but might not happen so in which case I will post some time in the week. Still got catch-up work to do from when I was sick so. Anyways, 4005 words. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer_**

**I don't own DW no matter how hard I wish. And I admit, I probably haven't met anyone famous in my life apart from the Belgian Queen. Would you believe she actually speaks English?! I met her at a museum and she's lovely. I went with my mum and my sis and I'm rambling again. Oh well?**

It was approximately six days into imprisonment- she'd been trying to count- and the blonde had mapped the abhorrent room fully in her head creating a perfect blue-print. It was officially un-escape-able, it was colder than the sea, it was deadly silent, it was eerily empty, it was as lonely as the ruins of Gallifrey. Before long on her first day, she'd found herself talking to the dripping, kelp-covered walls as she paced in pointless circles and laughed at nothing. First step to insanity, who'd have thought a women like herself could drive herself so insane and make herself such an emotional wreckage that she let more unstable than her best friend. This cycle of depressing life (if you could even call it that) had become her sad, daily routine. Her usually bouncy hair was now curled with the water droplets it had collected over the week and hung miserably at the base of her neck, darkened and twisted like her soul. Thankfully, she was still wearing her long, grey trench-coat however it didn't seem to be making a difference as even her superior biological systems began to collapse. Opting on snuggling up, she pulled her coat tightly around her curved feminine form (which she still hadn't got used to) and slid down the slimy wall beneath her single, barred window into outer space. All alone, she shivered uncontrollably letting all the unshed tears roll down her cheeks silently as she tucked her head into her knees. Arms surrounded her legs protectively as she shook pointless with each small sob. The last sane Time-Lord in existence reduced to this mess, this incapable and worthless child- all alone. Could she even have the title anymore? The only other one of her kind: dead all because of her. Her very own childhood friend, Koschei. Oh so perfect until that day, the chosen one and the drums. Now she was stuck in Storm Cage for a reason she could not comprehend but, as one does in a hopeless situation, she let the guilt and regret of all her lives poured down on her like weights causing her to crumple under the sheer mass. She held back the tears as she fought back anger, she felt so naïve and knowledge-less. This regeneration demanded utmost care and affection, in ways this was the weakest incarnation she'd ever had but she loved it still. Being a women, being so happy and energetic whilst wearing her heart on her sleeve; being expressive of her emotions with a large dose of self-control. Until now. Her façade was cracked along with her dignity and usually strong ego. It was wrong to give up, she knew, but the darkness-the peace-the easiness of just giving yourself away was just so inviting. She wanted out, wanted to rest someplace nobody could find her. Perhaps this place wasn't so bad on those terms. Like all broken heroes, she began to shut herself out from the world. Mental barriers crashing down, unchanged expression attached to her face and she just stared. Stared at the wall like it had deeply offended her. Rassilon, it hurt. All this emotional pain she now felt, it KILLED. Every companion she'd left behind, lost or let down: her dear grandchild- Susan, her friends Barbara and Ian, Vicki and Steven and Katrina, Polly, Ben and Dorothea, Jamie and Victoria, Zoe, even Sergeant Benton and the Brigadier L.S along with his daughter Katie Lethbridge-Stewart, then Liz, Mike and Jo, Leela, the bright Sarah-Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan, the Gallifreyan Time-Lady Romana, Adric and Nyssa, Tegan, Ace Mel and Peri, then there was her post-Time War saviour Rose, her good friends ever since Martha and Donna, her amazing daughter Jenny and Jack, poor Adelaide and Astrid, good old Harriet Jones and all those awe-inspiring parents that had joined the fight too, her amazing Ponds and of course Madame Vastra and Jenny, everyone that ever saved him/her, her wife River and the darling Bill, Nardole and finally her current companions. She'd doomed all of them at some point.

How would she ever now if Ryan, Yas and Graham were ok? Maybe they got sent too far in the future, or even the past! Another blow to the head. She felt the load of every loss or anguished death push down on her. A surge of optimism ran through the room, and it was not her own never the less, it was welcomed with open arms. She was compelled to think of every moment that made her the Doctor: that tongue-touched grin, 'professor!', her very good dog: K-9, Gallifrey and the academy, floating hospitals or walking fat, a loving couple of Ponds, Spoilers, the sonic-sunglasses, the bow-tie. Every iconic Doctor-y thing she'd ever loved. If this was her first week here, Rassilon knows how she was gonna cope for the rest of eternity. After finally deciding that crying over the past was not going to help, she began to contemplate everything she had learnt. She was the Timeless Child but what did the name mean, what hid behind the title. What was she really if she is the real founder of Gallifrey? She was something new. The flow of rational thought was thrown out the window as a sudden wave of fury knocked her of course like a charging bull and she hurled her coat at the wall in an attempt to expel the horrid anger. Immediately feeling guilty, she ran over and picked it up. With a shudder, she slipped it back over her pink version of the original, Tardis-blue shirt she'd bought back on day two. Being the picky person she'd become in this body, the blonde Gallifreyan had her sentient ship create several identical shirts in different colours: sky-blue, burgundy, sunny-yellow, black, white, blue-green and sapphire-blue. She liked blue, pink and yellow. What could she say apart from so much for that. She was stuck out in pink, in a dark-grey cell, without her beautiful ghost-monument, without her Fam, without any hope. Another pulse of fiery rage pushed its way into her head and she frowned. It was almost as if these feelings weren't her own it was highly likely that there was a dangerous telepath in the neighbouring cell having a scuffle. She got up and put her ear against the wall to her left- nothing. With a sigh and exaggerated stumbles, she crumpled against the other wall to her right- nothing. It was deadly silent both sides and the Doctor shivered unintentionally as something probed her mental barriers gently. Curious, the slim women made her way to where the door had been. Being very careful not to get into trouble, because that was the last thing she wanted to do right now, she leaned against it and slowly put her right ear to the wet rock. In alarm, she leapt back from the wall and collapsed on the floor. There was most definitely something unpleasant going on outside her cell. She should stay in here and keep out of the way. It was probably nothing. She should really, REALLY, just leave it. Her incapacitated curiosity flooded all negative thoughts as she slid her hands into the trans-dimensional pockets of her coat. Sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic, oh. It was gone. Feeling useless and uncapable, she scuffed her feet as she limp-shuffled to the back of her horrid cell. Steadying herself below the window, the Doctor slowly opened her mind up to the world, immediately freezing as one familiar, close-to-heart mental signature revealed itself and pushed against her own: the Master. Breathing deeply, the stunning Time-Lady closed her eyes and pressed, she pressed on the bond she shared with her other and pressured him. She needed it, she needed contact. All she could think of was having someone in her mind, someone to fill that hole of loneliness. She didn't even understand why, but this craving was so desperate. She cried out quietly as she was pushed back outside his mental barriers. Like a persistent cat rubbing against its owner begging to be stroked, the need was still bubbling inside her brain as she started to fiddle with some slimy, green kelp on the wall. So empty, so alone. She whimpered ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her how utterly ridiculous she looked, how she resembled a weak kitten or pupppy whining for its mother, how this wouldn't help or how help was coming. WAIT WHAT?...What...

Feeling completely and utterly confused, two smoky-hazel eyes flickered around the empty room seeking out the owner of the words. Alone. Listening hard, she focused once more and could hear the voice going on and on how ponds always flow into a river. That rivers don't like roses, that roses aren't always as they seem. Your rose might be my wolf. And your river might be my child. The child and the cub. With a frown of confusion, she entered her 'mind', racing around each 'corner' and chasing the golden light as it fled mischievously. Slipping past the 'closed doors', she failed to keep up with the glow however she had no doubt who it was. Only the TARDIS would behave like this, trying to play a game in the middle of such a mess. After losing the cheeky sentient being, Theta continued to walk around the maze of her mind, unraveling the past but keeping the doors shut to prevent further hurt. Each door contained a memory, and the past is often so lovely it hurts to look at. Especially in this scenario and state of depressing down when anything would seem better than this. Behind her, someone giggled. More like the Tardis giggled as she strutted up to her side taking the former body of Idris. She smirked as her Thief simply stared at her. She wiped away the tears and stroked the Doctor's cheek bones lovingly before hugging her tightly as the old, empathetic Time-Lady broke into pieces in her arms. She drew names in Gallifreyan across her back, not missing the way her Thief's breath hitched. Idris smiled again, sharing her love for the universe, for all of time, for those special humans she'd collected all her life.

"Everyone is special, my Thief. You most of all. Please don't be sad, there is hope in this darkness. I see all remember."

Nuzzling into the Tardis's neck like a child would to their mother and relished the feel of contact. The Tardis would be a good substitute until she could get Koschei to cooperate and she smiled as happy memories flooded through her closely guarded barricades. Actually, she quite liked it. Sniffing to her closest friend and companion,

"We should do this more often *sniff* You're very good at comforting."

With a chuckle, Idris pointed out how easy it would be to do it all the time. Also adding that she like hugs too and that her Thief could hug the crystal struts more often if she wanted comfort. Both were now openly laughing, the reason being they both knew it was only because the TARDIS liked being touched. They didn't care what the companions thought, the Tardis and her Thief were one and they'd do anything for each other. With a wink, Idris removed her firm grip from the Doctor's limp body and led her to a section of her mind that was lit up a brilliant emerald colour. Their shared stroll allowed the Doctor to make herself feel accustomed to walking in her mind again. When they stopped, the Tardis nodded towards the empty space, releasing the Doctor's hand. Questioningly, Theta smiled weakly and raised an eyebrow to which she only received another nod towards the sea of calming green. Being the Doctor, and the Doctor being a curious alien, she took a step. Two. In no time, she'd made her way into the middle and was stood looking slightly more relaxed but majorly perplexed. The Tardis smiled reassuringly once more before running back of into the depths of her Thief's mind. Back to being the small voice talking to Theta's mind from her real type40 form in outer space. Strangely aware of another presence, she refused to close her eyes as she sat in wait.

Rose grimaced as she sprinted into a large group of Judoon. Minutes earlier, she'd been flanked by several women and had safety in numbers. Her plan, so far, had been running out smoothly but this was a setback; a minor one but still a setback. Step 1: collect needed data from Mickey. (Completed) Step 2: organise the others so they are strong and well defended without you. (Completed) Step 3: escape their presence unnoticed. (Failed yet still completed) Step 4: follow the trail to the Master. (In progress) Step 5: bust him out. (Upcoming) Step 6: escape. (Upcoming) Simple, well, too simple really. With a sigh, she realised just how well this was going to go. Retreating silently, Rose pressed herself into a gap in the wall whilst she attempted to figure out how to pass the Judoon in peace. Using the smart-watch Jenny 'bought' for her on her 45th birthday, Rose observed the blue-print of every alternative route into sector 128. Time for contemplation was a luxury and she would use it well. Two corridors away from the blonde companion, three others crept in the shadows unnoticed. That was until River had enough of sticking to Rose's rules. Swiftly, she jumped up behind them, pulled out her one-shot blaster and shot them dead. She. Killed. Them. Something about River was very off and her two companions, the Asian Doctor and the English teacher, were terrified. Clara straightened up in surprise with a look of outrage and whispered forcefully,

"You didn't have to kill them! I thought Rose said you were his wife! He'd never let u do that. Not in a million years!"

River nodded whilst blowing the butt of her blaster casually,

"Just because we're married doesn't mean we have to be the same person and follow the same code, Sweetie. We do things very different, besides, I'm a psychopath. What do you expect? These rhinos deserve it, they're from the Mainframe!"

Sighing, Martha grabbed Clara's hand as they continued sneaking through the ship, River blew out any cameras with a single bullet as they sped through corridor after corridor despite Mickey insisting he'd disabled them all. Any excuse to hold a gun, Martha thought grumpily. She'd already had enough with this overly bold, sassy, all-curls women. When, yet again, River decided that she wanted to shoot something Martha turned around and scowled letting out a very huffy remark,

"I swear, River. If you do not stop shooting everything we walk past I will tackle you to the ground and take that stupid thing away from you!"

With another smug smile, River nodded,

"I bet you will."

With that, the trio continued their short pursuit towards cell 5 to rescue its 3 occupants. Despite Martha's warnings, River kept shooting out lights and cameras. Not so much the walls now but she still didn't stop and submit to the UNIT Doctor's will. With an overly loud sigh, Martha refrained from completely lobbing her shoe at River; shoes and Judoon, running with strangers in search of someone. She began to feel the De-Ja-Vu before remembering a very similar situation long ago in a hospital with the mysterious yet handsome alien, John Smith. When they arrived at the correct door, Clara let out an out of breath giggle whilst Martha too released air she hadn't realised she was holding. There were no guards whatsoever in this sector, there was really no need as this area was just for humans. A race looked down on as inferior and naïve therefore hardly dangerous. Well, they'd made a mistake today because this band of humans invading Storm Cage and infiltrating the security with no need for a second glance certainly weren't dumb, they weren't unprepared and by no means were they new to the world of aliens and futuristic tech. No alarms blared as River stuck her door bypasser to the arched frame, only a simple and short beep that was barely louder than a normal footstep. Beyond the now moving door, shuffling could be heard and hushed voices. Before the doors had opened fully, Clara dove through the gap. She was unwilling to be caught today for obvious reasons but as she did so, her slim, pulseless shape collided with another consequently she tripped and fell at the persons feet. Outside she heard her allies scoffing as she moaned and rolled onto her back, quickly scrambling to her feet.

"No fair."

She muttered as she dusted herself of looking up for the first time. Three people were staring unsure at their visitors. River stepped inside gracefully and smiled sweetly followed by Martha who was still suppressing a giggle. She then asked,

"Do we always look like that?"

Observing the group of new companions challengingly, River nodded eventually and shrugged in a light-hearted manner. Three stared at three inquisitively until the older man spoke up sounding more than a bit confused,

"Righ', so. Who are you lot then?"

Taking a strong step forward, Martha spoke up,

"I'm Martha. Martha Jones, this is Clara Oswald and Mrs Robinson over there is River."

"He used to call me that you know."

Martha smiled smugly and deflected River's insult (- was it an insult?),

"I know. Amy told me all about it. The legs, the nose and Mrs Robinson. Oh, and you said you'd kill him so don't get any ideas."

River scoffed, pulling her gun out of its holster and blowing out the hidden camera in the corner of the room, much to Martha rebuilding frustration. Her darkening though on how she should leave River here were interrupted by the old man again,

"Alright, I'm Graham, my grandson Ryan."

"And I'm Yasmin Khan. Yaz to my friends."

Martha smiled brightly and pushed her brain to remember the names as Clara spoke,

"Listen to me, ok. You're friends of the Doctor, right?"

Everyone began speaking at once:You know the Doc?- Oh my God, is she ok?- What happened?- Where is the Doctor?- Where are we?- Who are you?- How do you know the Doc?- Will we ever see her again? Clara's smile faded as she flinched away from the pounding flood of questions which did eventually cease. Martha grabbed Clara's arm for assurance as she explained and questioned,

"We're all past companions of the Doctor. He took us away in his TARDIS but we all get left behind or lost eventually but today. Well, on Earth yesterday...tenses and dates across time are confusing... anyway. Two friends brought us all together and told us that he needed help so now there's a team of us onboard rescuing you three, the Doctor and someone Rose and Jenny called O... (Martha frowned at the sudden change of atmosphere) pres-umably one of ...your friends?"

Each of the prisoners were stiff, Graham with worry, Ryan in fear whilst Yaz just seemed plain furious and insulted. Her voice just scraping a yell,

"That's possibly the biggest mistake I've ever heard in my entire life. O is a monster. He burnt the Doctor's home planet to the ground!"

"Yaz isn't exaggerating. He teamed up with the Cybermen and all. Last we saw of the Doc, she was going off to detonate the reality bomb and kill them all for the sake of the universe. We. We, we thought she was dead."

Martha's frown turned to surprise to worry, the emotions played slowly as different thoughts crossed her viewing point after Graham's explanation; she, Cybermen, monster, reality bomb, SHE. Clara seemed to be going through a similar process and both were unable to talk so instead River voices the questions,

"When you say she?"

Graham nodded understandingly,

"O did say the Doc had been a man all her life up until this version, not gonna lie, I don't really understand this odd term of speaking. Her people must be very gender-loose. At this point in time, of course, we didn't actually know that this ex-MI6 dude called O that the Doctor had known for years was actually the Master in disguise. Apparently he's known the Doc since childhood and they're the last of their kind and all. Bit sick if I'm honest, always trying to kill the only other one of his own kind. I mean, the Doc must be devastated that her best friend turned out to be a crazed psychopath."

"I'm a psychopath and I'm his wife."

River piped up being one of the lucky to already have this information unlike Martha and Clara who were looking rather pale. They shared a glance and spoke simultaneously about their respective versions of the Master,

"He died." "She died"

Rose slipped up through the grating above her, hauling the slim and curvy shape of the body she owned into the ventilation shaft. Silently sliding the grid back into its place, she let out a quick sigh before setting off again. Moving far too quickly through the thin tunnel, Rose's breath was becoming short as the single pulse elevated and the secretly building artron energy running through her veins tried to reduce strain as much as possible. It was working like stress-reliever (working quickly and effectively) causing Rose to smile at the quirky skill she'd gained after absorbing the time vortex 25 odd years ago- give or take. What was the odd decade off. After finding each other in the parallel universe, Jenny and Rose weren't specific on the years anymore so it was actually quite possible Rose was older than she thought but nobody asked her age of recent so it didn't really matter. Besides, she looked 20 still and everything worked like it used to, if not, better. Especially her respiratory system apart from right now. Sneakily, the fact she was short of breath escaped Rose's thoughts because she didn't like thinking about the reason. The reason being her fear of Koschei and what he was capable of. Whilst she travelled on her side of the void, she got to witness everything first hand whereas on the other side, all she could do was listen to Jenny's numerous recounts of his many daring adventures. Like every child, the blonde companion got her best friend to retell all her favourites like a book. At the end of the road, at the end of their journey, at the end of the opposing universe, they finally reached it. A gap in space and time, a mini hole through the void where they could feel it all as it went (the Doctor's timestream). On instructions, the pair mentally controlled the time fissure, they contorted and twisted it to bend to their will allowing them passage to the UNIT basement on the parallel Earth. During the time they stood there, staring, Rose saw it; she saw flashes of the far past. A child and two great, white pillars with a gap in space flowing between like a sea of galaxy compressed into a single curtain before two happy children playing in fields of silver and red beneath an orb that can only have been Arcadia followed by brief flashes of the children's encounters as they grew. It was warming to stand here- not physically but mentally. It was quite literally like having someone fill your mind with the self and cradle you; much like a hug but so much more. Like the silence, it erased itself from Rose's expanding mind as she turned to look at Jenny who smiled. The memories were supposed to stay hidden else they were used against the Timeless Child but thanks to the TARDIS's gift, the mother soon began to trust this golden cub who wondered so far for her secret Child of Timelessness therefore, with added caution, the mother of the universes themselves blessed this one with some of her sacred knowledge. **(An over dramatised idea, theologically, it's quite possible that the Doctor is the daughter of the universes themselves but we don't know yet so when we do find out, I'll have to either continue the flow of this story or rewrite it...)**

A/N:

So, yeah. I've been watching Mandalorian (RASSILON baby Yoda's cute), Star Wars, Torchwood, Doctor Who and Sherlock as of recent and why am I telling you thi? The answer is I really don't know., Never the less, hope you've been joining in Who at Home simulcasts and the Torchwood simulcasts too. We've had #saveTheDay (Day of The Doctor), #TripOfALifeTime (Rose), #TheUltimateGinger (Vincent and the Doctor), #FishCustard (Eleventh Hour) and next Saturday there's #BiggerOnTheInside which is the Idris episode (The Doctor's Wife). Funny, Idris was in this chapter! And the other day there was the Captain Jack Harkness episode from season 1 of Torchwood. There were rumours about a Dhawan simulcast where fans watched Spyfall but I think I missed that :(

Never mind, see you soon!

Xxxx


End file.
